fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Good Wilt Hunting
| Prev = Make-Believe It or Not | Next = Cheese A Go-Go }} Good Wilt Hunting, which first aired on November 23, 2006, is a 60-minute made-for-television film starring the cast of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and probably the first two episodes of the series to be featured in widescreen. It premiered on Thanksgiving Day in the United States. Plot When the imaginary friends at Foster's are having a five-year reunion with their creators, Bloo and Mac see that Wilt is not with his creator. They ask him where his creator is and ask about what kind of person he is, and Wilt runs away as they pester him with more questions. Soon, Wilt decides to run away from Foster's and set things right with a mysterious enemy. The result is a chase in which Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Police officer Nina Valarosa (who created Eduardo), Douglas and Adam (Coco's nerdy caretakers who are madly in love with Frankie) try to bring Wilt home. At every stop, they miss him, because he does some good deed and misses whatever transportation he was going to take a cross-country to his creator's old hometown. Near the climax of the film, Mac and the gang try figuring out who Wilt's creator could be--Frankie explains to the rest of the gang that even after all the years that's Wilt's been at Foster's (and he's been living at the place way longer than most of the other residents), his creator's never come to any of the reunions and pretty much everything about Wilt's creator is a complete mystery (no one even knows if Wilt's creator is a man or woman). Eventually, Nina says that they need to look at it from a psychological-POV, using herself and Eduardo as an example: : Nina had grown up in a really dangerous neighborhood as a kid, and wanted to create someone who would look/act intimidating enough to scare all the bad people away and protect her--but she also wanted that friend to be gentle with her younger brother (who was just a baby at the time) as well as someone to play with (such as having tea parties). However, Nina eventually realized that she needed someone to help her be able to stand up for herself and others as well (including Eduardo himself). While the others try figuring out who Wilt's creator his, Mac goes on his laptop and figures out who it is--they head to the airport to go to Japan, where Wilt's creator is apparently shooting a commercial of some kind (they at first assume that Wilt's with him). When Wilt makes it to his creator's hometown, Foul Larry, an imaginary friend with a basketball for a head, beats him at a game of basketball for a second time as we learn that Wilt's creator was a basketball player that had become very skilled at the game after training with Wilt. It is revealed through Wilt's flashbacks/memories and stories that one day a kid from down the block created a new friend: Foul Larry, who beat the two in a basketball game, because, instead of blocking Larry, Wilt saved his creator from being crushed by him. (At about this point, we also meet a scoreboard friend named Stats, who was there at the original match.) This resulted in not only the loss of the game, but also caused his own arm to get crushed by Larry and his eye damaged permanently by the bouncing ball. Jordan Michaels, a top professional basketball player who is revealed to be Wilt's creator, was not angry at Wilt and says that he's the one who should be sorry, especially after he was told that Wilt had saved his life at the cost of his arm and eye and is grateful of how he made him a better person by helping him learn that winning isn't everything after Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, Mac, and Frankie were happy to be reunited with Wilt. Jordan calls Wilt a hero, but when Wilt denies it, Jordan reveals that he kept Wilt's armband which he left behind all those years ago, says he's his best friend he ever had, and he's got to quit saying he sorry, as "it's not okay," and they finally come back to good terms. After being reunited, Jordan offers to let Wilt live with him and make him famous--Wilt's tempted to take the offer, but ultimately declines, explaining that while he's happy to be reunited with Jordan, he feels that it would be best if he stayed at Foster's and wait to be adopted by another kid who will need someone like him. Though Jordan's saddened by this, he accepts that it's what Wilt wants and figures that it's probably for the best. But Wilt and Jordan reach a compromise by promising to keep in touch visit each other once in a while. The movie ends with the reunion ending and Ed saying good by to his creator and Coco saying goodbye to Douglas and Adam. Stats, a reformed Foul Larry, and the other friends from Wilt's old neighborhood move into Foster's. Larry seems unsure he will be adopted after moving into Foster's, but Frankie figures that he'll be adopted in no time. Wilt and Jordan playing a lopsided game of one-on-one basketball at Foster's, with Wilt winning predominantly by shooting the ball through the hoop, having it bounce back into his hands, and shooting it again. *A running gag in the movie is that Frankie keeps getting tickets from Nina Valerosa, because of various, and often irrelevant, reasons. Trivia * This is the only 60-Minute movie from the series, as the other two, House of Bloo's and Destination Imagination are 90-minutes long. * It is revealed that Wilt originally had two normal eyes and two arms. It is also revealed how he lost his arm and how his eye became wonky. * This was the last episode produced in 2006. * The scoreboard friend Stats returns in the series finale, "Goodbye to Bloo." * Frankie tells Madame Foster on the phone that she and the others stayed at a motel, when clearly, the sign says "hotel." * We get reveals of a lot of background involving Imaginary Friends. * Mac joins everyone looking for Wilt and he's been gone with them for a long time, during this episode, he doesn't even call his mom letting her know where he is, she could've been worried about him, and he's never even asked her getting permission to where's he going and what he's up to. Characters Other than the regular characters that appear in the show on a regular basis, these are characters that were new to the Foster's series and were introduced in Good Wilt Hunting: *'Nina Valerosa' - A police officer that imagined Eduardo as a little girl. He was mainly created to help scare away the mean people in her neighborhood who would pick on her, but was also imagined so to have someone to help look after her little brother who would be nice to him, have someone to spend time and play with, and also turned out to be imagined in a way to teach her how to stand-up to bullies and people who would try to push her and Eduardo around just to be mean. Her name is a pun on the Spanish term for "valiant little girl." *'Douglas' and Adam - Two nerds that both have a crush on Frankie. Though they visited Coco, they truly did not imagine her, but had discovered her on a South Pacific Island while searching the area. They took her in with them to give her a home. The identity of Coco's true creator is still unknown. They also appear to be adult versions of Dexter and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory. Adam has long red hair, tied back in a ponytail, sports a beard, and sounds like Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons, while Douglas has black hair trimmed in a sort of bowl cut style and no facial hair. Adam seems to be the more confident of the duo. Their names, together, are a reference to Douglas Adams, author of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and Adam's shirt has the number 42, referring to the Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything on it. Coco acts very motherly towards them. *'Foul Larry' - A big, strong, tough imaginary friend with a basketball for a head and a basketball patterned body. He was imagined by an unnamed boy that always wanted to beat Wilt and his creator, Jordan Michaels. He never did so he imagined Foul Larry to help him with basketball and to play as his partner during the game. Once Foul Larry was imagined, Wilt lost to him twice, but due to Wilt's attention being side-tracked away from the game. The 1st time he lost to Foul Larry to save Jordan from being crushed by Larry when he almost landed on Jordan. The second time he lost the game due to a switch in roles, where Jordan Michaels pulled Wilt out of the way from being hurt. He later along wil the other friends from his neighborhood move into Foster's. His name is a pun on Larry Bird and the basketball term for an player infraction called a "foul," as well as the term for all avians, "Fowl." *'Jordan Michaels' - The basketball player that imagined Wilt when he was a young child so to help him practice to become better at the game. The character is based on famous basketball legend Michael Jordan, of which his name is a spoonerization. *'Foofy Woogums' and Sarah - Foofy was lost from her creator for a long time. Wilt found her in the Lost & Found room when he was putting a lost umbrella in there. Wilt took Foofy on a bus back to her creator, Sarah, and Sarah's mom and dad, who then thanked Wilt and drove him to the train station for the train he needed to take, to get to Foul Larry and face him again. *'Farmer' - When Wilt got dropped off at the train station by Sarah's parents, Wilt saw someone across the street from the station who was having trouble with a job to get some hay in a bailing machine. So Wilt decided to help by putting some hay in the machine for him. The man thanked Wilt by giving him a riding mower he could ride so he could go further on his journey to Foul Larry. *'Stats' - An imaginary friend that looks like a walking scoreboard with eyes and a mouth and kept the scores of the games between Wilt and Foul Larry. He later move in to Foster's and is seen again in the final episode tallying a game between Mac and Wilt. Cultural references *The title of the show is a parody of the 1997 film Good Will Hunting. *Just before helping the farmer, Wilt is holding a Sports Illuminated magazine (an obvious parody of Sports Illustrated) with Jordan Michaels on the cover. *When Wilt's bus takes its first stop, a picture with young Jordan Michaels and Golly Gopher from Re-Animated and subsequent spin-off series Out of Jimmy's Head is seen in the background. The poster advertises a movie titled Astro Slam, based on the Michael Jordan and Looney Tunes movie Space Jam, parodying the movie's poster. *The scene with Wilt waiting at the bus stop is a nod to Sergio Leone's "Once Upon a Time in the West." *The idea of Wilt using a lawnmower to travel a significant distance may be a reference to the David Lynch film The Straight Story. *The judge refers to Wilt as the "Lawn Ranger," an obvious parody of the Lone Ranger. *The basketball that Foul Larry uses is not an NBA ball, it is an ABA ball. * After Wilt and the gang get on the private jet it shows Bloo and Mac playing a basketball game with the score 47-48 a score what has been shown throughout the show mainly as a next basket win shot. *Douglas' and Adam's laptops have a pear in the front, a parody of Apple's computer logo. The pear logo is also used in many Dan Schneider productions. *The names of the characters themselves taken together Douglas Adam, may be a reference to Douglas Adams, author of, among others, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * Ads for this movie spoofed the annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and their balloons therein. A huge Wilt balloon is making its way through the city in the air. The announcers think Wilt's other hand has been punctured when it's actually the design of the cartoon. After showing the new shorts for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and the new movie, the camera shows the Wilt balloon entangled in wires. In an ironically odd twist, in the real parade from 2006 through 2008, an actual parade float, which Cartoon Network sponsored, featured puppets of characters from the show. *When Mac, Bloo, and the others fly off to Japan to find Wilt, Bloo mentions Godzilla while shouting "GODZILLA! WILT'S CREATOR IS GODZILLA!" *During the one-on-one match between Wilt and Larry; Larry picks up Wilt and preforms a similar move to Street Fighter character Balrog (The Stomping Combo; a crouching punch followed by a stomp, the second time he has attacked with his feet). He stomps Wilt's foot a punches him out Gallery Sad wilt.jpg gwh-0090.jpg gwh-0091.jpg gwh-0092.jpg gwh-0093.jpg gwh-0095.jpg gwh-0096.jpg gwh-0097.jpg gwh-0098.jpg gwh-0099.jpg Foul_Larry_Evil.jpg The_Slam.jpg GWH.png AngryDriver.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Wilt